Witchdoctor
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Es gibt nur einen Doktor bei der BAU und wenn Morgan plötzlich anfängt Witchdoctor zu summen, ist klar, wer gemeint ist.


Witchdoctor

Kopfschüttelnd sahen die Agenten auf den Tatort. Sie hatten einen lokalen Fall außerhalb von Alexandria und der leitende Detective hatte für die Agenten alles so gelassen, wie sie es vorgefunden hatten.  
"Haben sie so etwas schon einmal gesehen?", fragte der Detective, der sie angefordert hatte und deutete auf den Tatort.  
"Wenn sie das Opfer meinen...wir haben schon schlimmeres gesehen. Und der Tatort im allgemeinen...sowas hatten wir auch schon ein paarmal.", stellte Reid fest, während er sich umsah.  
"Das waren eindeutig Satanisten.", stellte der Detective fest, doch Reid schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Das hat nichts mit Satanismus zu tun. Das hier auf dem Boden ist ein Pentagramm und kein Drudenfuß. Außerdem sind hier Runen, die darauf hindeuten, dass hier jemand mit Wicca-Magie gearbeitet hat. Die eine Rune hier steht für Leben.", erklärte er und sah dann auf. "Hotch, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne jemanden hinzuziehen, den ich kenne."  
"Okay. Warum genau?", erkundigte sich der Unit-Chief. Normalerweise schafften sie das doch auch allein.  
"Es gibt dutzende Auslegungen für die Runen je nach Zusammenhang kommt etwas anderes raus. Ich würde wahrscheinlich Tage daran sitzen, das hier zu lösen."  
"Gut. Fordere den Spezialisten an.", sagte er, bevor er den Coroner her winkte, damit dieser die Leiche abtransportierte. Dann sah er zu den Leuten von der Spurensicherung. "Ich brauche hiervon Bilder.", sagte er und deutete auf die Runen.

Eine Stunde später, saßen die Agenten im Polizeirevier, wo sich Morgan über den Nacken rieb. Seit dem letzten Fall hatte er Schmerzen, wenn er den Kopf drehte, doch das würde er natürlich niemals zugeben.  
Gerade drehte er seinen Kopf nach rechts, als er eine Frau, durch die Tür des Polizeireviers kommen sah.  
"Hey Kid...ist das da deine Expertin?", fragte er und fast augenblicklich begann Reid unterbewusst zu lächeln.  
"Hey Meredith…", rief er und lächelnd kam die Frau zu ihnen. Sie war etwa so groß wie JJ und hatte braune Haare, die im Licht leicht rötlich schimmerten. Er hatte Meredith in einer Bar kennengelernt, in die in Garcia und JJ mitgenommen hatten.  
"Hey Spence…", begrüßte sie den Profiler und küsste ihn kurz, bevor sie ihm seine Uhr in die Hand drückte. "Die hast du heute Morgen vergessen…", stellte sie fest und Derek, welcher die Worte gehört hatte, musste grinsen.

Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, Reid anzurufen und über den Fall zu informieren. Das Genie war am Morgen sowieso nicht so gut gelaunt, aber diesmal hatte er Morgan am Telefon angeknurrt, dass es besser einen Fall gäbe, weil er gerade ziemlich beschäftigt wäre und Morgan den Kopf abreißen würde, sollte es etwas unwichtiges sein.  
Ja...Morgan konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, womit Reid beschäftigt war.

"Leute, das ist Dr. Meredith Aislinn Walsh. Sie ist meine Freundin, eine Wicca und Ärztin für Allgemeinmedizin und Naturheilkunde.", stellte er die Frau vor. Sie hatten alle gewusst, dass er eine Freundin hatte, aber er hatte nie weiter etwas über sie erzählt.  
Meredith grinste jetzt etwas und sah zu Morgan. "Sie müssen Derek Morgan sein. Spencer hat mir viel von ihnen erzählt. Und nur zu ihrer Information...ich bin vielleicht keine Hellseherin, aber wenn sie jetzt hier anfangen Witchdoctor zu singen, summen oder auch nur dran denken, garantiere ich ihnen, dass ein Unglück passiert.", sagte sie und auf einmal sah Morgan recht schuldbewusst aus. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte sie wissen, dass er daran gedacht hatte?

"Sie sehen nicht aus wie eine Wicca.", sagte Rossi auf einmal und spielte damit auf Merediths normalen Kleidungsstil an.  
Meredith hingegen lachte. "Wenn sie jemanden wie Morticia Addams erwartet haben, muss ich sie leider enttäuschen. Nicht alle Wicca ziehen sich so an.", erklärte sie und sah sich dann im Raum um. "Sonst noch Fragen? Nein? Dann in Ordnung...Spencer hat gesagt, dass es etwas gibt, was ich mir Mal ansehen soll…", sagte sie und Hotch nickte.  
"Ja...gleich hier.", sagte er und gab ihr die Tatortfotos...verständlicherweise die, ohne die Leiche.  
"Ja...das sind definitiv Runen…", stellte sie fest und setzte sich, um sich das ganze genauer anzusehen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde legte sie die Bilder kopfschüttelnd weg. "Tut mir leid, aber hier kann ich ihnen nicht weiterhelfen…", erklärte sie und Morgan sah zu ihr.  
"Ich dachte, sie wären eine Expertin…", sagte er und warf Reid einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
"Nein, sie verstehen mich falsch, Agent Morgan. Ich kann Runen seit meiner Kindheit fließend lesen, das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem hierbei ist, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt.  
Sehen sie hier...diese Runen sind dafür ausgelegt jemanden zu töten. Und diese hier auf der anderen Seite stehen für Wiederbelebung oder für das Leben allgemein.  
Das ergibt aber keinen Sinn, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass der UnSub den Mann hat ausbluten lassen.", erklärte sie und jetzt spürte sie den misstrauischen Blick des Detectives auf sich.

"Woher wissen sie, dass das Opfer tatsächlich ein Mann war. Und dass der Täter ihn ausbluten lassen hat?"  
"Ich bin Ärztin, Detective. Auf dem Bild sind jede Menge arterielle Blutspritzer zu sehen. Und der Boden ist buchstäblich blutgetränkt. Meine Vermutung ist daher, dass der Täter ihn hat ausbluten lassen. Die Menge des Blutes schreit förmlich, dass das Opfer ein Mann war.", erklärte Meredith und Hotch nickte.  
"Meine Vermutung wäre unter normalen Umständen, dass der UnSub ihn über "Das Leben danach" befragen wollte, aber jemanden ausbluten zu lassen, ist so ziemlich die sicherste Art jemanden endgültig umzubringen. Eine Kugel in den Kopf oder verbrennen wären etwa genauso wirkungsvoll. Von daher ergibt es keinen Sinn, dass der Täter ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken wollte.", sagte sie, bevor sie wieder zum Team sah, als ihr Morgan auffiel, der seinen Kopf langsam hin und her rollte, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz weggehen würde.

"Himmel, da bekommt man ja schon vom zusehen Nackenschmerzen.", sagte Meredith und sah zu Morgan. "Zeigen sie Mal her!", forderte sie ihn auf und sah sich seinen Nacken an. "Wie um alles in der Welt haben sie es geschafft, sich einen Wirbel der Halswirbelsäule auszurenken? Wenn sie wollen, kann ich das später wieder einrenken.", bot Reids Freundin an und Morgan stimmte zu. "Gut, dann lassen sie mich Mal sehen, ob es nur der eine Wirbel ist…", sagte sie und da Morgan mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, sah er nicht, wie Meredith ihrem Liebsten zunickte.

"Hey Morgan, wusstest du, dass…", setze das Genie an und kaum, dass der Profiler sich entspannte, drehte die Wicca seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck zur Seite, sodass ein Knacken ertönte, als der Wirbel zurück in Position sprang.  
"Verdammte Scheiße…", fluchte der Agent vor Schmerz, doch im nächsten Moment hielt er inne. Hatte er eben den Kopf ohne Probleme drehen können?  
"Besser?", fragte die Ärztin und Morgan nickte. "Ja, danke. Aber erschrecken sie mich nie wieder so!"  
"Solang sie sich den Nacken nicht wieder verrenken. Die sicherste Art einen Wirbel wieder einzurenken ist, wenn die Person entspannt ist. Und das wären sie kaum gewesen, wenn ich ihnen gesagt hätte, dass sie ich ihnen den Kopf herumreiße..."

Dann sah sie jedoch wieder zu Spencer. "Ich muss dann wieder los. Nikki vertritt mich mit in der Praxis, aber ich kann ihr nicht alle Patienten denk daran, du hast einen Schlüssel und es ist mir egal, ob es zehn Uhr abends oder drei Uhr nachts ist.", erinnerte sie ihn, bevor sie ihn küsste. Sie wusste, dass seine Fälle schwierig waren und wollte, dass er wusste, dass er jederzeit mit ihr darüber reden konnte, um das ganze zu verarbeiten.  
"In Ordnung. Bis später.", verabschiedete sich Spencer von ihr.  
"Bis später. Und denk an meine Worte…"  
Sie verabschiedete sich noch von dem Rest des Teams, bevor sie ging.  
Kaum, dass die Wicca aus dem Raum war, begann Morgan damit "Witchdoctor" zu summen.  
"Halt die Klappe, Morgan.", knurrte Reid und sah seinen Freund böse an. Ihm würden sicher einige Streiche einfallen, wenn sein bester Freund ihn weiter ärgern würde.


End file.
